Folhas
by Lady Murder
Summary: Ela só queria pular nelas novamente - Desafio Surpresa de Férias com Mr Montagh - LeexTen -


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Alguma vez eu já disse que me chamava Kishimoto? (se sim, ignorem o.o')

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio Surpresa de Férias com Mr Montagh**

**-x-**

Tenten andava de um lado para o outro. Estava super nervosa e se controlava para não roer as unhas.

Por que Lee estava demorando tanto? Ela havia dito que era urgente! Então por que ele já não estava ali?

"Ok, calma Tenten. Ele vai vir. É só você se manter calma!", ela pensou.

Respirou fundo e então se sentou em um tronco cortado que tinha ali. Encarou a montanha de folhas ao lado dela. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Desde pequenos, ela e Lee sempre procuravam montes assim na hora de brincar. E juntos pulavam neles, jogando todas as folhas para cima enquanto riam. Por isso o outono era a época favorita deles, quando todas as folhas caíam. Quando cresceram um pouco mais, brincavam só de vez em quando. Agora, já fazia um bom tempo que não brincavam disso.

Tenten sentia falta, muita falta, de ver aquelas folhas indo para cima e caindo sobre eles. Sentia falta de ver o rosto risonho de Lee por entre as folhas. Sentia falta daquele tempo só com Lee. Sentia falta das próprias folhas.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior. Lembrar disso a fez lembrar-se do que faria assim que Lee chegasse. Será que daria certo? Será que ele entenderia seu recado? Será que voltariam a brincar com as folhas depois disso? E, o principal, será que voltaria a falar com Lee depois disso?

Ela abanou a cabeça. Tinha que ser confiante.

De repente, ouviu passos atrás de si e se sobressaltou. Olhou para ver quem era e seu coração quase saiu da boca ao encarar Lee.

- Tenten-chan! Desculpe-me pelo atraso! Eu e meu fogo da juventude estávamos treinando com o Gai-sensei! – Lee exclamou, sorrindo.

Tenten sorriu de leve, corada. Respirou fundo.

- Lee... Eu... Tenho algo pra te dizer. – Ela disse, meio atrapalhada nas palavras.

- Diga, Tenten-chan! Mas você não está passando mal, está? – Lee disse, meio preocupado, e se aproximou da amiga. Pegou em sua testa. – Será que está com febre? É isso que quer me dizer? Diga rápido! Tenho que levá-la a um médico!

Tenten corou ainda mais com a proximidade de Lee e com a grande preocupação dele. Foi um pouco para trás, tirando a mão dele de sua testa.

- N-não... Não é isso. É que... Eu...

Lee, então, segurou os ombros da garota e sorriu.

- Pode dizer, Tenten-chan. Não precisa ter medo!

Tenten arregalou um pouco os olhos. Lee estava muito próximo! Ela tentou se desvencilhar das mãos do rapaz, a fim de conseguir respirar direito. Porém, como estava meio atrapalhada, acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu para frente, nos braços de Lee. O rapaz tentou segurá-la, mas acabou caindo para trás, em cima do monte de folhas.

Lee sorriu fracamente ao ver as folhas indo para cima e caindo sobre ele e Tenten. A mesma estava de olhos arregalados e bastante corada, pois estava em cima de Lee.

- É como quando nós brincávamos, não é Tenten-chan? – Lee perguntou, com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Sim, Lee... É como quando eu tinha um tempo a sós com você. – Ela murmurou, criando coragem.

Lee não teve tempo de reagir quando os lábios da garota foram de encontro aos seus. Ela apoiou as mãos no peitoral do rapaz e aprofundou o beijo quando percebeu que ele a correspondia.

Depois de um tempo assim, se separaram.

- Lee... Eu...

- Shh. Não fale nada, Tenten-chan. Deixe o fogo da juventude te guiar. – Lee sorriu e a puxou para um novo beijo.

Tenten sorriu por entre os lábios do rapaz. Ela não precisou de discurso algum. Não precisou dizer nada. Só precisou tropeçar, só isso. E agora Lee estava ali com ela, por entre as folhas.

Folhas que logo se queimariam com o fogo da juventude.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Entendam como quiserem esse final, hohoho.

Bem, este é mais um desafio (sim, eu viciei). Só que agora com o Mr Montagh (filhoo). É o seguinte: eu ou ele chegamos um para o outro e jogamos um desafio do tipo 'faça uma oneshot com a Tenten com o tema folhas', que foi o que ele fez xD. É basicamente isso, ou seja, totalmente de surpresa (daí o nome).

Bem, espero que tenham gostado D. Beijos!

PS: LEETEN É VIDA!!


End file.
